pagepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wilfre's Return
Wilfre's Return is a Drawn To Life fan-fiction made by Chromebolt. It is rated PG. Chapter 1 Do you rememhs t ayd wehn w dipfete wiafre ... Do you remember the day when we defeated Wilfre?" "It was dark inside a castle" What else? "It was cold." What was Wilfre doing? "Floating on a cloud" I see. It has been two years since Mike woke up from his coma. Only in reality. Mike is now in a coma in the Raposa World. If he ever comes back into a coma in the real world, he would wake up in the Raposa World. Mari was visiting the new and repaired Watersong, because of the singing contest the town holds every year. The contest was starting, as Mari sat down on a chair. They sang so wonderfully, until a boy came up onto stage and whimpered into the microphone. He didn't have the power of song yet, but he'll find it soon. More soon then it seems. Chapter 2 As the contest was flowing through, the wind got faster and colder. The final person went up onto the stage. She sang like a golden harp in a rose garden, ironic, because her name is Rose. Mayor Rose, in fact. The mayor suddenly felt a pain in her chest, she wasn't able to sing. The audience gasped and shouted. The wind was colder and faster then ever before, blowing away some items from the audience. The wind got too cold for everybody, so they had to leave. "Some contest this was..." said the same young boy that was on the stage. Mari left into her village. "Marihasreturnedhowwasthecontest?!" said Crazy Barks. "The contest ended early because of some wind and the final singer having a chest pain." said Mari. In the real world... Mike was playing tennis with his sister. "Come on, Heather! You can do better then that!" said Mike. "I can? Then look at this!" Heather shouted joyfully. With Wilfre gone forever, things were very good. The thing Heather wanted Mike to look at was a shot high in the air, which plummeted back down to the ground, making it impossible for Mike to even touch the ball with the racquet. "Good game," Mike said. "for level one." Mike continued. "Here comes level two, then!" Heather shouted. They continued to play. The aunt, who is the only remaining family member, was watching them outside the house, smiling. But they didn't know one thing... Wilfre was going to return sooner then ever. Chapter 3 Wilfre's Ultimate Creation still stands today, unknown to everyone. It stands in a locked hidden room in the hidden basement of Creation Hall. A young Raposa went into the hall to read books. He climbed atop the shelf and sat on it. He read a red-titled book, but lost his grip and fell, breaking the wooden boards, revealing the basement. There was no way back up. He cried for help. "Help! Help!" he screamed. Mari heard the call, and followed it into Creation Hall. She called the others into the hall with her, and the child was still in the basement. The Raposa leaped into the basement, and saw the child and the door. Mari. Mari looked for a ladder, and couldn't find any. Mari called upon the Creator's help. The Creator answered. A ladder was drawn. The Raposa escaped the basement, all except Mari. Mari stared at the door. Mari looked for a key and found one, dusty and old. Mari unlocked the door, and nearly fainted. She saw the ultimate creation. Mari screamed. The Raposa came down the basement and found the cloud. Shadow was coming through everywhere. "Finally, a fool who would unlock this door." A voice said. The voice was cocky and evil. The shadow combined to draw together the shadows, as two white glowing eyes formed in the place of a face, with the ponytail forming in the back of the head, Wilfre. Chapter 4 Wilfre stood, and the Ultimate Creation dissapeared, as the shadow from the creation was used to create Wilfre. Only the throne was left. Wilfre sat down on the throne and smirked. He was just sitting there, until he got off five minutes later. When the Raposa climbed up, shadow was coming towards the village. "I'll give you anything if you do what I tell you." Wilfre said. "I could give you power, I could get rid of all your problems... I can give you Mike." "We want Mike" Mari said. Wilfre made a portal and went through it. He ended up in the real world. He knocked out the aunt, and flew outside the window, no, not flew, jumped. He landed with a thud. "Wilfre!" Mike said. "I need you." Wilfre chuckled. He grabbed Mike and Heather, made a portal, and went through it. TBA Category:Fanfictions